


Fake?

by heir2slytherin



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, not the best at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: Cyrus is sick of Jonah not telling how he truly feels. He decides to get T.J. to be his fake boyfriend. Except maybe T.J. doesn't want it to be a fake relationship.





	Fake?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but, as we are in a Tyrus dry spot, I decided to post it. I hope you enjoy it!

Cyrus had had it. He was sick of waiting around for Jonah Beck to like him. He was so off and on with his feelings. One day he was all over Cyrus and the next he was holding Andi’s hand. What was his deal?

Cyrus had decided to something drastic. He had to make Jonah jealous. And he had to use TJ to do it. TJ was basically his best friend. He wouldn’t mind pretending to be Cyrus’s boyfriend. He wouldn’t mind one bit. 

“Teej,” Cyrus said one day on the swings. “I need your help with something. Are you willing to help me out?”

“Anything for you, triple c,” TJ said with a grin. 

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend to make Jonah jealous,” Cyrus said and prepared himself for a rejection.

“What’s in it for me?” TJ asked. “Nope. I got it. You have to play basketball with me.”

“Deal,” Cyrus said putting his hand out. TJ shook it. Then, he intertwined their fingers.

“So, babe, how do you wanna go about this?” TJ asked.

“We only have to pretend in front of Jonah, TJ,” Cyrus laughed.

“Sorry. No can do. Method actor,” TJ said with a finger pointing to his chest. “Let’s go to The Spoon. We can talk about our basketball plans there.”

The Spoon had exceptional taters and shakes that day. Maybe it wasn’t the food itself. Maybe it was the boy sitting across from TJ. He knew he had to savor this moment. He knew that Cyrus was only pretending to like him. But, he could still be happy. He had to take what he could get. At that moment, Jonah walked into The Spoon.

“Hey, Jonah,” Cyrus said with a smile. “I don’t know if you ever met TJ. He’s…he’s my boyfriend.”

“Yes, his boyfriend,” TJ stood up to shake Jonah’s hand. “I heard you’re my man’s friend. I hope it stays that way.”

“I would never do that, TJ,” Jonah said. “Cyrus is wonderful. Anyone would be lucky to have him. I know that if he was my boyfriend I would never let him go. But, he wants to be with you. I will respect that. I promise.”

Jonah picked up his take out and left The Spoon with a grin and a wave. TJ didn’t know how to take any of that. Neither did Cyrus. Did Jonah like him?

The next day, TJ was waiting for Cyrus at the park. He was supposed to teach Cyrus how to shoot a basketball. He smiled when he saw Cyrus walking towards him. Until, he realized Jonah was with him. He threw the basketball and turned on his heel.

“TJ!” Cyrus yelled running after him. “Where are you going? TJ! Stop!”

“Why? Why should I stop?” TJ yelled and turned around. “So, you can tell me that you’re in love with Jonah? So that you can tell me that you can’t hang out with me anymore? So that I could lose my one friend? So that I could lose the most important person in my entire life?"

“So that I can tell you that I love you, you idiot!” Cyrus yelled. 

“You what?” TJ squeaked.

“I. Love. You,” Cyrus said taking a step with each word. “Jonah helped me realize that. He helped me realize a lot of things. So, babe, how do you want to go about this?”

“I love you, too,” TJ leaned down and kissed Cyrus. His boyfriend. He kissed Cyrus, his boyfriend. He kissed his boyfriend.


End file.
